1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to belt-driven transportation systems, and particularly to such systems configured as lift assemblies and conveyor assemblies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Scissor-type lift assemblies are well known for moving its platform, which supports items or people, between two vertically differing locations as it moves between a lowered or contracted state and an elevated or extended state. It is known to drive such lift assemblies with screw-drive mechanisms. These prior lift assemblies, however, can be problematic in that they may undesirably require operating space that cannot be easily accommodated or interferes with carrying out the operation to which the system is applied. For example, some prior scissor-type life assemblies have platform heights in their fully contracted states that require the load to first be lifted a substantial vertical distance from the level of a floor, on which the base is positions, to place it on the platform. Thus, it would be preferably to minimize the height of the platform in its fully contracted or lowered state.
A scissor-type lift assembly that addresses this problem, and is configured to minimize the height of its load-supporting platform surface in its contracted or lowered state, is desirable.